


Touch, Don't Tell

by marcie1a



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Min Yoon Ji, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Riding, Run BTS, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, but just a lil, feminine yoongi, i loved writing this, they fuck on a desk, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: i saw some fanart depicting yoongi pointing the gun at jungkook and yoongi sitting on jungkook's lap with the gun to his head (both from the most recent ep of Run BTS)and it honestly inspired this





	1. Chapter 1

The class left, but the Youngest boy stayed behind to try and make more moves on Yoongi.

 

“You don’t have to pretend anymore…” He touched his hips as he stood up, packing his stuff.

 

Yoongi was caught off guard, whipping out the thing he had in his backpack just in case.

 

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

 

Jungkook stood back in shock as he saw the gun he held in his hands. “I - I didn’t mean to-”

 

“On the desk, pretty boy.” He poked it against the younger’s chest, him immediately squirming back to sit on a desk. Yoongi walked towards him and sat on his lap.

 

“You like me?” Yoongi pouted his lips. “You like my body?”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“I said,” He pressed the head of the gun against the soft skin of Jungkook’s neck, “Do you like my body?”

 

Jungkook quickly nodded. The cold of the gun against his neck scared him.

 

“Do you want to touch it…” For a second, he forgot his name. “Jungkook?”

 

The younger took this as an invitation to touch and glided his hands down to rest on his hips.

 

“Hey!” Yoongi smacked him with the gun, before pressing it back to his throat. “I asked you a question.”

 

“I want to touch you.” He basically pleaded. His cheek hurt a bit, but he deserved it.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Yoongi took the gun off his neck and he let out a breath of relief. This was only so he could slide his jacket off, revealing his beautifully skinny arms.

 

“Everytime you listen, one piece comes off.” Part of his blouse was falling, revealing a bit of lace. Jungkook nodded, wanting to see all of it, or at least down to the lace.

 

“Hmm...Where do I start?” He trailed the gun down to the small of his stomach, just above where his pants stopped. “Ever touched yourself?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Well, I, uh...Jimin, you know, the class president? We had a thing for a while, and I...I still think about it..” Jungkook blushed.

 

“Aw,” Yoongi tilted his head in interest. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Well it won’t be Jimin you’ll be thinking about after we leave this classroom.”

 

A shiver shot through his body and culminated in his crotch and he became half hard at the thoughts. The older felt this, and smirked.

 

“Help me with my top?” Yoongi pushed his hair behind his shoulders and moved his arms away from his chest.

 

Jungkook hesitantly brought his hands up and began working at the buttons. The more he unbuttoned, the more of his creamy, perfect skin was revealed. After the fifth button, his fingers brush the lace of his black bra. It made him even harder.

 

“Don’t get too excited too soon now, I haven’t even done anything,” He slipped the shirt off, revealing his torso in all it’s beautiful glory. “Next - since you’re such a horny little boy - I want you to get me hard. No touching. Arouse me.”

 

How was he supposed to arouse Yoongi? He seemed so hard to crack and sassy. “Uh..um..Do you want to hear a story?”

 

Yoongi wiggled in his lap. “Amuse me.”

 

“Once, when me and Jimin were together, he...He let me top.” He started off shy but gradually got more confident. “I’m a natural tease; Licking up pre - cum, sucking little marks on your body.”

 

“Mm, is that so?” He felt him grind against him a little.

 

“By the time I was done, he was begging for my cock,” Jungkook hissed in his ear, suddenly pulling him close. Yoongi let out a little yelp of arousal and felt himself get hard, thinking about his cock.

 

“G - Good job,” He whispered. “Take off anything, anything you want.”

 

Jungkook was tempted to just take off his panties and fuck him like that, but he was sure Yoongi wouldn’t let him. “Skirt, off.”

 

Yoongi let him pull it off his hips, then got off temporarily to take them off. He shook his hips a little as they fell down his legs.

 

“Jungkookie~” He grinded against him. “Tell me how you’d fuck me.”

 

He bit his lip at the dirty words. “I want you bouncing on my lap, whining, lewd sounds filling this classroom. I want to fill you up with my cum and have yours all over my chest. Does that sound good to you?”

 

“That sounds /great/. Here, help me out of these.” Yoongi stood up once again and wiggled his hips, signaling for his underwear.

 

Jungkook didn’t waste a beat as he slid them down his legs and past the mesh thigh highs, letting him step out of them.

 

Just as he went to frantically unbutton his own pants, he was stopped.

 

“No, I’m undressing you.” Yoongi leaned forward and looked him straight in the eyes with parted lips. Before either of them knew it, Jungkook sat on the desk in just his boxers.

 

“Now, I want you to tell me how nice I look. Don’t lie, either.” The gun returned and was waved around carelessly.

 

“You have a nice face, your hair is nice, your lips are pretty...Your chest is magnificent, your skin is flawless…” His hands were tracing the outlines of his small muscles. “A - And your cock..So pretty and pink, hard...Is that leaking I see? Even your pre - cum is pretty.”

 

Surprisingly, he found those very nice. “Touch my pretty pink cock.”

 

Jungkook was quick to oblige, stroking it slowly and playing with the head.

 

“A - Ah,” Yoongi bucked up into his hand a little bit. He was more sensitive than he’d like to admit, not being one that submitted easily to others. “Just fuck me already, you tease.”

 

His tip and cock were already covered in pre - cum, which he rubbed against Yoongi’s hole, earning him another demand to hurry up.

 

Yoongi got too impatient and just set his tight frame on top of him so that he was filled up completely. He fell forward and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, the gun grazing his shoulder blade.

 

“Y - You’re bigger than I thought,” Yoongi breathed out. Especially since he hadn’t been stretched, being too impatient and stubborn for that.

 

“Good...You’re so tight,” Jungkook thrusted up into him.

 

“A - Ah, God, take your time, I’m fucking fragile,” His grip tightened around his shoulder. Instead of having this boy wreck his perfect body, he started bouncing a little bit on his lap, the stretch becoming more prominent.

 

The younger boy was pleased with this, holding his hips to keep him up. Yoongi wriggled around a bit and whined, it was so big, but it filled him up perfectly.

 

Just as the sounds of him bouncing on Jungkook’s cock became louder, he heard footsteps in the hallway.

 

Yoongi immediately stopped and turned around to see who it was, still clinging to Jungkook.

 

It was none other than the class president, Park Jimin. He walked down the hallway humming. The classroom door jiggled a bit, and they both sat there in silent fear - and arousal - as Jimin slipped his hand in and turned off the light to the classroom.

 

Jungkook let out a little breath of relief. The last thing he needed was Jimin to see him fucking the new student.

 

A little cautious, because Jimin was still down the hallway and could hear them, Yoongi rolled his hips and let out a choked moan. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god,” He whispered, having him fully inside him. The other grabbed his hips and started lifting him up and down on his lap, a bit more vigorously than he had been doing before.

 

He was rewarded with a moan of his name and he bounced even harder. At this rate, the desk below them would break.

 

“Kook...I - I’m close..” A series of louder and louder whines echoed a bit through the classroom. He didn’t want anyone to hear them, so Yoongi bit into his shoulder.

 

Just how sensitive and desperate he was was enough to bring him there, too. The lace bra brushed harshly against his chest. Just to test out something, Jungkook brought his hand up over it and played with his nipple through the fabric a bit. Yoongi jerked his body and yelped again.

 

Pre - cum was spilling onto Jungkook’s stomach and he moaned.

 

“Yoongi, ahh,” He began to thrust up into him.

 

They became a mess of skin on skin slapping, desk hinges squeaking, moans, and loud whines of each other’s name.

 

“Ngh -- Jungkook - !” Yoongi came hard all over Jungkook, his hips stuttering. The gun fell from his hands, them marking red lines into his back.

 

Soon after, Jungkook let out a loud groan and squeezed Yoongi tightly as he filled him up with his seed.

 

After they were done panting and calming down, Yoongi spoke up.

 

“You’re better than I thought,” He breathed out.

 

“I am /magnificent/, basing off the way you were moaning my name.” Jungkook smirked.

 

“Hey, don’t get too cocky there. It’s not my fault I’m so sensitive.” He climbed off his lap to pull his clothes back on. Jungkook watched as he - purposely - pulled the skirt on slowly.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime..”

Yoongi pulled on his backpack - after collecting his gun off the floor - and walked out the classroom.

 

“I’ll think about it, pretty boy.”

 

~~~~~


	2. UMMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all,,,

someone copyrighted this story????

 

im flattered y'all like it but ????

 

if you wanted to post it, ask, i would grant you permission and let you as long as you credit me.

 

i've never been copyrighted before and i gasped

 

please don't copyright i rlly want everyone to keep credit to their own works !! thank you !!


End file.
